Biological Evaluation Shared Resource (BE-SR) Project Summary The discovery of new drug moieties to combat cancer is of paramount importance in overcoming this destructive family of diseases. In order to facilitate entry of new drugs into clinical trials, biological targets must be identified and validated, preliminary pharmacokinetics must be assessed, and initial toxicity/safety characteristics must be determined. Furthermore, new compounds must demonstrate sufficient efficacy in eliminating established tumors in animal models. In cancer biology, mouse models continue to play significant roles in studying tumor invasion, metastasis, and malignant transformation, as well as in examining responses to therapy. Towards this end, the use of mice for this testing is a cost-effective approach in early-stage evaluations, especially in a basic science research environment. Key advancements have emerged in the development of animal models for cancer biology, including the advent of orthotopic models for metastasis, transgenic animals that have developmental pathways to tumorigenesis, and state-of-the-art immunocompromised strains. In addition, transplanted human xenografts continue to serve as primary tools for molecular discovery and evaluation. Despite their flaws and shortcomings, xenograft mouse models have played a significant role in cancer drug development over the past three decades, and mouse models will continue to be a foundation in the war against cancer. At the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR), where a vast pipeline of potential new agents for diagnosing and treating cancer are emerging, researchers need a productive and established facility for in vivo testing in murine cancer models. The mission of the Biological Evaluation Shared Resource (BE-SR) is to provide expert guidance to PCCR investigators in preparing grant proposals selecting animal models, designing animal studies, and performing toxicity testing and proof-of- concept efficacy studies to advance investigator's projects using in vivo testing. In keeping with the BE-SR's desire to offer the latest technologies in platform testing, the BE-SR has transitioned to using The Jackson Laboratory's highly immunocompromised NRG mice for xenograft studies with cell lines, and to using patient- derived xenograft (PDX) testing in this strain. These new services are just an example of the BE-SR's commitment to adopting new technologies and approaches into the PCCR in order to better serve the evolving needs of its researchers.